Len's Days
by Kukio 'Yumi'-Chan
Summary: #DISCONTINUED# Sebagai gantinya, saya telah memberikan ringkasan cerita fic ini. Arigatou untuk semua saran dan kritik yang telah anda sekalian berikan.
1. I'm Still Alive! But,

**Minna~!**

**Ano, Saya masih author baru di FFn, jadi mohon bantuannya.**

**Jika ada typo dan kesalahan dalam fic ini, mohon dimaafkan! Gomennasai!**

* * *

><p>Yumi : Akhirnya! Fic pertama di FFn! xD *jingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas*<p>

Len : Bzz, author baru bisa apa. Paling ceritanya mbosenin.

Rin : Sou! *Angguk-angguk*

Yumi : Heh, kalian berdua itu cuma main aja di fic ini, jadi nggak usah protes!

Len : Harus protes dong! Huuuuu.

Rin : Soraki Author Yumi yang jelek! Huuuuuu

Yumi : Grr-

Rin : Marah? Idih-idih. Ternyata author Yumi bisa marah juga! Imut deh!

Len : Dia? Imut? Darimananya? Cih. Yang imut itu kamu, Rin~

Rin : *Blushing* L-Len! K-kau menyebalkan!

Len : Ehehehe *nyengir*

Yumi : Mereka ngebacot mulu. Mendingan disclaimer aja deh~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Author Yumi dan selamanya bukan milik author Yumi! Vocaloid itu punya INTERNET Co.,Ltd, Yamaha Corporation, Zero-G Ltd., Ecapsule Co., Ltd, AH-Software, dan PowerFX Systems AB. Author Yumi hanya punya fic GaJe, abal, jelek, dan nggak nyambung ini!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's Days<strong>** ©Kukio 'Yumi'-Chan**

**Chapter 1: I'm Still Alive! But...**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine. Ketika mendengar nama itu, apa yang kalian pikirkan? Pastilah seorang laki-laki berambut <em>honey blond<em>, dengan mata biru _azure_, rambut gondrong, dan menyukai berkelahi. Di Vocaloid School, dia merupakan ketua geng yang ditakuti se-antero jagad raya (mungkin), karena bisa membabat habis 100 siswa dari sekolah lain dengan waktu tercepat— 1 jam. Dia mempunyai kekuatan menakjubkan dan sering dijuluki Voca-_demon_. Kebiasaan berkelahi itu sudah dilakukannya sejak orang tuanya sering bepergian ke luar kota karena urusan 'bisnis'. Orang tua yang tidak memperhatikan dirinya itulah yang membuat Len mencari hal 'baru' yang menurutnya menyenangkan— berkelahi.

.

Hari ini, Len mendapat surat tantangan dari Mikuo Hatsune. Yang merupakan musuh terbesar dari geng Vocaloid School— geng Utauloid School. Mikuo terkenal sebagai pemberantas siswa berandalan. Dan dia dijuluki Utau-_demon_ Tapi, kali ini ia menantang Len karena ia tak senang mendapat julukan Si Terkuat Nomor 2. (Nomor 1: Len Kagamine).

.

Tidak jauh dari gerbang Vocaloid School, Len sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menendang sebuah kaleng minuman yang sudah habis. Lalu, terlihatlah Kaito Shion— wakil ketua geng Vocaloid School. Ia sedang bersandar di pagar Vocaloid School. Melihat Len yang datang dengan dengan wajah tak bersemangat, Kaito langsung berjalan menghampiri bos-nya itu.

"Yo. Enggak semangat, bos?" sapa Kaito.

Len berhenti berjalan dan berdecak, "Ck, cerewet! Diam kau, Kaito-_baka_! Atau akan kubunuh kau!"

"Haha, sabar bos! Baru dibilang gitu aja udah marah."

"Yayaya. Terserah."

"Bos, udah siap berangkat belum?"

Len memandangi Kaito dengan memasang _death glare_, "Berangkat? Apa maksdumu berangkat? Mana yang lainnya? Kau mau cari mati apa! Masa' kita pergi ke sekolah Utauloid School itu hanya berdua! Kau ini sakit atau mabuk, sih!"

"_Gomen_, bos. Semua anggota kita sedang remidial. Nilai ulangan mereka jelek-jelek. Untung nilai kita bagus, bos...," jawab Kaito sambil _nyengir_.

"Oh. Jadi, kita hanya berdua kesana?"

"Yep! Benar sekali, bos!"

Kaito dan Len saling bertatapan tajam. Sejenak keadaan disana menjadi hening. Tapi, setelah cukup lama bertatap wajah, mereka tersenyum dan menyeringai bersamaan.

"Dua lawan ratusan? Siapa takut!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Kemudian mereka saling memegang pundak satu sama lain. Kaito memegang pundak Len. Dan sebaliknya, Len memegang pundak Kaito. Mereka jalan bersama-sama menuju Utauloid School— tanpa anggota yang lain, hanya berdua.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku harus melawan semua anggota geng Utauloid School itu hanya berdua dengan Kaito? Huh, siapa takut! Mereka hanyalah kumpulan _baka-yarou_ yang hanya bisa menantang! Cih, kumpulan monyet Utauloid School itu memang harus dibantai habis-habisan karena merusak pemandangan dan membuang-buang waktuku! Grr-, kalian tunggu saja Utau! Aku akan membantai kalian! Bersiap-siaplah karena ajal kalian telah menjemput kalian!

Tiba-tiba saja Kaito menarik lengan bajuku, "Bos, lihat."

"Hah?"

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya ditunjukkan Kaito. Padahal ini masih lumayan jauh dari Utauloid School. _Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kaito tunjukkan padaku?_

Kulihat, semua siswa Utauloid School sudah menunggu kami. Ada yang berjaga-jaga di gerbang, ada yang naik di atap sekolah, ada yang berkumpul di halaman, dan- pokoknya mereka sudah bersiap-siap dan menunggu kami di sekolah mereka!

"Grr-, mereka...," amarahku meluap. Aku tak sabar ingin menghabisi mereka semua satu per satu.

"Sabar bos. Sepertinya mereka mau main kotor nih," kata Kaito memperhatikan seluruh sudut Utauloid School.

"Main kotor? Apa maksudmu?"

"Perasaanku saja sih," Kaito garuk-garuk kepala dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Mereka akan menerima akibat karena telah berurusan dengan kita! Akan kubuat mereka puas karena telah memanggil kita kesini!"

"Bos memang bisa diandalkan!"

"Ayo, Kaito. Kita tidak bisa terus melihat dan menunggu disini. Kita harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan ini."

"_Roger_, bos!"

Aku dan Kaito terus berjalan. Amarahku masih meluap-luap dan aku ingin segera menghabisi mereka semua! Kujamin mereka takkan pernah menggangguku lagi serta akan patuh dan takut padaku ini! Akulah Si Terkuat Nomor 1! Voca-_demon_!

.

"Len Kagamine sudah datang!" teriak seorang siswa Utau dari lantai 2. Ia segera turun dari lantai 2.

Semua siswa Utau yang berkumpul di sekolah Utauloid School itu segera berbalik, lalu menatap aku dan Kaito dengan tatapan ingin mencekik. Aku tau mereka sangat benci padaku. Tapi, aku tak akan bisa dibunuh semudah itu!

Terdengar suara siswa berseru, "Haha. Selamat datang di Istana kami, Len Kagamine. Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan?"

"Hatsune Mikuo... Grr-, apa maumu memanggilku kesini!"

"Tenanglah, Len Kagamine. Kami hanya ingin mengundangmu ke acara 'Pemakaman Berdarah' kami. Kau mau ikut, 'kan?"

Hatsune Mikuo, ketua geng Utau itu berjalan mendekatiku. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat. Kemudian setelah dekat denganku, ia menarik dasiku.

"Heh, jadi kamu memang Si Terkuat Nomor 1 itu, ya? Voca-_demon, _'kan? Padahal kau ini pendek dan tampangmu tidak menyeramkan sama seka-"

"Tutup mulutmu, _baka-yarou_!"

Dhuakk! Aku melepaskan sebuah tinjuan yang kulayangkan ke wajah Mikuo menyebalkan itu. Ia terpontal jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Rasanya, semua amarahku yang meluap-luap terkumpul di tanganku.

Beberapa siswa Utau yang lain segera membantu Mikuo itu berdiri. Beberapa yang lainnya bersiap-siap untuk balas menghajarku. Tapi, Mikuo tidak memperbolehkannya.

"Len Kagamine... Hanya milikku,"

"Apa maksudmu, _yarou_!" kataku marah.

"Heh, Len Kagamine. Kau tak tau? Hanya akulah yang boleh menghajarmu. Jadi, maukah kau melakukan pertarungan duel denganku? Hanya berdua?"

"Berdua? Hah, siapa takut! Kau pikir aku akan menolak tantanganmu itu? Aku bukan pengecut! Jadi aku tak akan lari dari tantangan!"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan kita."

.

Aku diajak oleh si _baka-yarou_ Mikuo itu ke atap sekolah. Kami akan melakukan duel hanya berdua. Sedangkan, Kaito dan beberapa siswa Utau ikut ke atap untuk menyaksikan aku dan Mikuo bertarung berdua— satu lawan satu.

"Hoy, Kaito. Kenapa kau banyak berkeringat seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Ah, t-tidak. Hanya saja... Ternyata saudaraku yang akan menonton kita di atap...," kata Kaito gelagapan.

"Hah? Saudara?"

"I, iya. Itu saudaraku, Kikaito, Akaito, Shiraito, dan Taito," Kaito menunjuk satu per satu siswa Utau yang ikut kami untuk menonton pertarungan duelku dengan Mikuo.

"Saudaramu? Lalu kenapa mereka hanya diam dan tidak berpihak pada kita?"

"Mungkin mereka setia kepada Utau..."

"Cih, Keluarga Shion, ya? Haha, ternyata aku sedang berada diantara keluarga Shion ya. Hahaha, ini sungguh menarik!" kataku semakin mengencangkan volume suaraku.

"Diamlah kau, Len Kagamine. Kita hampir bertarung! Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya masih tertawa seperti itu!" Mikuo menatapku tajam.

Aku berdecak, "Ck, kau juga harus diam, _baka-yarou_! Jangan memberi nasehat kepadaku!"

"Oi oi bos, sabar sabar! Tahan amarahmu!" Kaito menenangkan aku supaya aku tidak bertindak jauh.

"Cih..."

.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai duel kita, Len Kagamine..."

"Hmm, OK.."

"Baiiiik! Ronde pertama! Mulai!" teriak salah satu siswa Utau.

"Heyyaaaah!"

Aku dan Mikuo saling tinju meninju, tendang menendang, cakar menyakar, bertahan, dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menang. Tapi, diantara semua lawan yang pernah kulawan, kuakui, hanya dia yang lumayan susah bagiku untuk kukalahkan. Tapi, _baka-yarou_ Mikuo itu tidak sepadan denganku! Mana mungkin aku kalah darinya!

Aku meninjunya mengenai wajahnya. Ia sedikit terpontal. Lalu ia membalas tinjuanku, tapi aku berkelit. Aku bisa menghindar dari tinjuan yang lemah seperti milik Mikuo itu! Lalu, aku mulai menendang dan menjegalnya. Ia terjatuh. Tapi ia tetap bisa berdiri dan melanjutkan pertarungan. Cih, lumayan kuat juga Mikuo ini!

Bruuak! Aku membanting Mikuo dengan sekuat tenaga. Walaupun tubuhku kecil, tapi kekuatanku super! Aku bisa mengangkat apapun yang beratnya diatas 50kg!

"Yaaaak! Ronde satu selesai! Pemenangnya Len Kagamine! Voca-_demon_!"

"Cih, ternyata cuma seperti ini kemampuanmu, Utau-_demon_," kataku sambil menyeringai kearah _baka_-Mikuo itu.

"Kau... Takkan kumaafkan! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Membantingku saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku? Dasar bodoh."

"Diam! Aku masih belum puas duel denganmu! Ayo kita mulai satu ronde lagi!"

"Hah? Satu ronde lagi? Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya! Dan kali ini aku takkan kalah darimu! AKU AKAN MENGIRIMMU KE NERAKA SELAMANYA, LEN KAGAMINE!"

"Haha. Jangan _ngelawak_. Kau tak bisa mengirimku ke Neraka karena aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan disana. Jadi, kau harus membantuku untuk menjadi 'pembantu'ku di Neraka."

"Ah! Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo mulai satu ronde lagi!"

"Ayo. Siapa takut."

.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ah! Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo mulai satu ronde lagi!"

"Ayo. Siapa takut."

Tiba-tiba saja Kaito mendekati Len, "Bos, apa kau yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku yakin."

"Bos, saat tadi kau berhasil memenangkan ronde pertama, aku melihat saudara-saudaraku berwajah kesal. Aku takut mereka akan melakukan apa-apa padamu...," Kaito berwajah cemas.

"Biarkan saja. Jika mareka mau mencelakaiku, aku bisa menghajar mereka satu per satu. Jadi, kau tenang saja, Kaito."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah! Jangan seperti anak kecil! Tenang saja dan tunggu aku selesai memenangkan pertarungan ini!"

"Bos!"

"Baaaaiiiik! Ronde kedua... Start!"

Ronde kedua dimulai. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pertarungan di ronde kedua langsung selesai. Dan sama seperti ronde pertama— Len-lah yang menang dan Mikuo hanya bisa tertunduk marah karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Len.

"Kau... Len Kagamine... Awas kau... Akan kubuat kau menderita!"

"Kau bisa apa, _baka_-Mikuo? Lihatlah dirimu sendiri! Sudah dua ronde kita bertarung. Tapi tetap saja aku yang menang, 'kan? Sadarlah! Kau takkan bisa mengalahkan aku!"

Mikuo berdecak, "Cih, jangan kau kira kau bisa keluar dari Utau School-ku ini!"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Tentu saja aku bisa keluar dari sekolah busuk ini."

"Oh ya? Semuanya! Jalankan rencana B!" teriak Mikuo.

Len dan Kaito menunjukkan ekspresi wajah bingung. Mereka bingung dengan perkataan Mikuo. _Rencana B? Apa maksudnya? Apa ia mau melakukan sesuatu?_

"Siap bos!" saudara Kaito yang lain berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Len.

"Hoy, apa-apaan kalian?" Len melangkah mundur menjauhi saudara-saudara Kaito yang semakin mendekat.

"Kalian mau apa?" Kaito mendekat dan hendak menghalangi saudaa-saudaranya.

Tapi, Akaito, saudara Kaito yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, mendorong Kaito. Kaito jatuh. Dan saat ia berdiri, Mikuo menyeretnya mejauhi Len. Mikuo menyeret Kaito turun dari atap Utau School.

"Hei! Kenapa kau membawaku menjauhi bos-ku, _yarou_-Mikuo!"

"Diam saja! Kita akan ke lapangan dan menonton, 'Pemakaman Berdarah' Len Kagamine," Mikuo menyeringai dan terus menyeret Kaito ke lapangan Utau School.

"Hah!" Kaito terkejut mendengar perkataan Mikuo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cih, sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukan saudara-saudara Kaito itu padaku? Memangnya aku ini salah apa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Atau aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Uh, mereka memang menyebalkan!

"Hei kalian! Kuperintahkan kalian untuk berhenti! Jangan mendekati aku!"

Saudara-saudara Kaito terus mendekat kepadaku dan aku hanya bisa terus melangkah mundur. Wajah mereka menakutkan! Mereka sepertinya hendak membunuhku. Tapi, kenapa mereka mau membunuhku? Apa karena kesetiaan mereka pada _baka-yarou_ Mikuo itu?

"Kalian! Kubilang mundur! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

**Dhuuuaaak!**

Eh? Aku merasakan tubuhku terlempar dan melayang. Jauh, kebawah. Pikiranku melayang-layang ke segala arah. Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Rasanya, jiwaku telah pergi dari tubuhku.

"Bos!"

Aku mendengar teriakan Kaito dari bawah. Tapi, aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Kulihat, tubuhku semakin jatuh kebawah... Jatuh kebawah... Selamat tinggal semuanya. Selamat tinggal dunia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Aku mendengar teriakan bos Len dari atap sekolah. Dari lapangan Utau School dan masih dalam cengkraman Mikuo menyebalkan ini, aku segera menggadahkan wajahku ke atap sekolah.

**Dhuuuaaak!**

Aku mendengar kembali suara aneh. Kali ini suara sesuatu yang didorong. Saat kulihat kembali ke atap sekolah, bos Len sudah terlempar. Ia terjatuh ke bawah. Rupanya, saudara-saudara bodohku itu telah mendorong bos Len dari atap sekolah Utau School. Mereka sungguh menyebalkan! Ternyata, selama ini mereka dan Mikuo telah bekerja sama untuk mencelakai bos Len! Rupanya, 'Pemakaman Berdarah' yang dimaksudkan oleh Mikuo adalah ini!

"Bos!" aku memanggil bos dalam keadaan ketakutan.

Kulihat bos sedikit menengok ke arahku. Tapi kemudian sepertinya ia sudah tidak sadar. Atau ia sudah pasrah?

"Haha, bagus! Inilah rencana B yang kumaksudkan, Kaito Shion. Bagaimana rasanya melihat bos-mu dibunuh oleh saudara-saudaramu sendiri?" Mikuo menyeringai dan menatapku dengan wajah gembira.

"K-kau... Kau sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Ini semua kulakukan karena dia adalah anak yang sombong. Aku membenci orang seperti itu,"

**Brrruuukkkkkk!**

Tubuh bos Len telah jatuh. Dan kini, aku melihatnya di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Banyak darah keluar dari tubuhnya. Banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Kulihat bos Len tidak bergerak. Apa itu artinya...

Bos Len meninggal? Apa bos Len sudah meninggal? Semua terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat...

"Bagus! Sekarang, tinggalkan Len Kagamine disini dan biarkan hewan buas memakannya!" teriak Mikuo.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita akan meninggalkan Len disini. Ayo kita pergi!"

Mikuo menyeretku keluar dari Utau School. Aku semakin menjauh dari bos Len. Aku semakin melihat, tubuh bos Len semakin mengecil (menauh maksudnya). Astaga, apa benar aku harus meninggalkannya disana sendirian? Ya Tuhan, maafkan segala kesalahanku. Maafkan aku, bos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Haaaaaaah,"

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Rasanya, aku habis dicekik sehingga tak bisa bernafas dengan lega.

"Uhuk-uhuk," aku memukul-mukul dadaku yang sakit.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa yang terjadi tadi? Ah, oh iya. Saudara-saudara Kaito itu tadi mendorongku dari atap sekolah Utau School. Mereka sudah keterlaluan mendorongku seperti itu! Apa aku sudah cukup lama tertidur disini?

Kulihat keadaan sekitar. Aku sedang ada di lapangan Utau School yang dekat dengan atap sekolah Utau School. Kemudian, aku memandangi langit. Langit sudah senja. Rupanya, aku sudah cukup lama berasa disini. Tapi, aku masih bingung. Kenapa Kaito tidak menyelamatkan aku? Eh, hal lain yang juga membingungkan.

Kenapa aku masih hidup? Kenapa aku selamat? Bukannya jika aku terjatuh dari atap sekolah, pasti akan mati? Tapi kenapa aku baik-baik saja? Ah! Semua ini membuatku pusing! Seseoang! Tolong beritahu aku apa yang terjadi! Apa aku sudah menjadi hantu dan gentayangan?

"Aaaaaahhhh! Apa aku sudah menjadi hantu? Seseorang! Tolong jawab aku!" aku berteriak memohon ada orang yang mendengarkan aku.

"Tidak, bodoh. Kau belum mati,"

_Eh? Suara perempuan? Darimana asalnya?_ Aku celingukan ke kanan ke kiri mencari asal suara itu. Dan yang kutemukan adalah: Sebuah boneka gadis kecil yang jatuh tergeletak di sebelahku. Aku memungut boneka itu dan kuperhatikan baik-baik. _Seandainya boneka ini hidup, pasti akan menjadi gadis yang cantik_.

**Syyiiiiinnng!**

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya yang sangat terang bersinar dari boneka gadis itu.

"Uh," aku menunduk dan menutup mataku yang kesilauan.

"Kau itu sungguh bodoh, Len Kagamine. Kau itu belum mati."

"Eh?"

Aku kaget. Kemudian aku mengangkat wajahku. Aku memandang siapa yang ada di depanku. Seorang gadis yang wajahnya sama dengan boneka yang kupegang tadi. Ia berdiri di depanku dengan wajah kesal.

"K-kau, s-siapa?" kataku ketakutan.

"Aku ini boneka yang kau pegang tadi! Dan akulah yang menyelamatkanmu!"

.

.

**[To Be Continued...]**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yumi : Yeay! Selesai! Sampe ngantuk-ngantuk nih nulisnya. Zzzz, Yumi nulis fic ini dini hari. Jadi, gomen kalau ada typo. Udah ngantuk banget sih. Zzzz *Sleepy*

Len : Cih, dasar author nggak bener. Padahal anak sekolahan. Malah melek-melek dini hari.

Rin : Salahnya sendiri nggak mau pagi-pagi aja nulisnya.

Yumi : Soalnya aku kepengen banget nerbitin. Kyaaa~

Len : Author Yumi lagi crazy.

Rin : Hoho. Dia crazy karena ngantuk.

Yumi : OK, saya butuh review dari anda-anda para readers sekalian! Jadi, Review, OK? Saya mengantuk, jadi bye~

**Brrruuuk!** *Author jatuh di lantai. karena ngantuk, jadi tidur dilantai*

Len : Astaga! Ada mayat disini! Rin, ayo kubur mayat ini! *panik*

Rin : Roger! Ayo kubur mayat ini!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mind To Review?<strong>_

_Review_~


	2. She's A Doll But Alive!

**Minna~!**

**Yumi kembali lagi untuk chapter 2! xD**

**Nggak bisa nunggu buat mempublishkan chapter berikutnya. Jadi deg-degan! *Lho kok?*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yumi : Chapter 2! Yehhaay! xD<p>

Len : Bzz, seneng banget.

Rin : Bener tuh. Baru nyampe chapter 2 aja udah seneng kayak gitu. Dasar =,=

Yumi : Karena aku 'kan masih author baru. Jadi, nggak nyangka bakalan bisa ngelanjutin sampe chapter 2!

Rin : Memang mau kau buat berapa chapter fic ini, author Yumi jelek?

Yumi : Err-, entahlah. Mungkin 20 chapter (?)

Len : Busyet! 20? Kamu gila ya! Cape' tau main di fic-mu ini! Apalagi aku udah jatuh dari atap Utau School! Mikir, dong!

Yumi : Ck, kau diam saja Len. Rin, bacakan Disclaimernya.

Rin : Nggak mau.

Yumi : Lho, kenapa?

Rin : Aku maunya dikasih imbalan jeruk satu ton (?)

Yumi : Terserah deh. Bacain aja Disclaimernya!

Rin : Siaaapppp!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik author Yumi yang jelek dan menyebalkan itu, dan selamanya bukan milik author Yumi! Vocaloid itu punya INTERNET Co.,Ltd, Yamaha Corporation, Zero-G Ltd., Ecapsule Co., Ltd, AH-Software, dan PowerFX Systems AB. Author Yumi hanya punya fic GaJe, abal, jelek, dan nggak nyambung ini! Dan juga, mana mungkin author Yumi mempunyai diriku yang cantik ini dan Len yang coretHot-Shotacoret itu.<br>**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, Abal, Jelek, typo & misstypo *kalau ada*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's Days<strong>** ©Kukio 'Yumi'-Chan**

**Chapter 2: She's A Doll. But Alive!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"K-kau, s-siapa?" kataku ketakutan.

"Aku ini boneka yang kau pegang tadi! Dan akulah yang menyelamatkanmu!"

"Hah? Menyelamatkan aku? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Lihat. Aku ini boneka. Tapi aku hidup," kata gadis itu.

"Kau, boneka?"

"Iya. Dan boneka yang tadi kau pegang itu adalah aku! Kau dengar? Boneka yang tadi kau pegang itu A-K-U!" gadis itu berteriak kencang.

"Hiihh, bagaimana bisa kau hidup?" aku sedikit takut pada gadis itu.

"Aku ini sebenarnya manusia. Tapi, aku dikutuk oleh seseorang yang sangat membenciku. Cih, aku tau siapa yang mengutukku itu. Dan, selamanya aku tak bisa memaafkannya!"

"Dikutuk? Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kau jangan salah sangka dulu! Sebenarnya, aku ini boneka milik Mikuo," gadis itu mulai memain-mainkan jari-jarinya.

"Mikuo? Kau bilang Mikuo? Si Utau-_demon_?"

"Yupz."

Aku cengo mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Dia membeliku di sebuah toko boneka. Awalnya ia ingin memberikan aku sebagai hadiah ke pacarnya, tapi ia tak jadi memberikan aku ke pacarnya itu karena ia sepertinya diputuskan oleh pacarnya.." gadis itu memegangi dagunya.

"Hah? Mikuo itu punya pacar?"

"Yah. Tapi sepertinya pacar Mikuo itu menyukaimu. Jadi, Mikuo semakin membencimu lagi,"

Cengo... Cengo... Cengo... Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. _Baka-yarou_ Mikuo itu ternyata membenciku bukan hanya karena aku adalah Si Terkuat Nomor 1. Tapi juga karena masalah anak perempuan? Hoh, dasar-

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku?" tanyaku.

"Hm? Itu mungkin karena aku merasa kau mirip denganku, Len Kagamine," gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hah? Mirip apanya?"

"Aku merasa, aku dan kamu mempunyai kepribadian yang sama. Kita seperti anak kembar. Jadi, aku menolongmu."

"Hah? Menolongku hanya karena aku mirip denganmu? Pasti kau punya alasan lain!"

"Alasan lain? Hmm.. Mungkin karena aku ingin bisa hidup sebagai manusia."

"Hah?"

"Selama ini aku berusaha hidup sebagai manusia. Tapi, aku hanya bisa menjadi manusia saat malam hari. Dan di pagi hari sampai sore hari, aku hanya bisa terdiam menjadi boneka. Jadi, aku ingin merasakan jadi manusia dengan leluasa di malam hari," gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Kuakui. Gadis itu memang cantik. Tapi, ia hanyalah boneka. Iya. Ia hanya boneka yang hidup. Aku tak boleh menaruh harapan yang bukan-bukan pada gadis yang baru saja aku kenal itu. Ah bukan— dia hanyalah 'boneka'. Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai manusia!

"Baiklah, Len. Kita buat perjanjian. Kau harus membiarkan aku berada di sekitarmu sebagai manusia di malam hari, dan kau juga harus membawaku kemanapun saat pagi hari sampai sore hari— sebagai boneka. Kau mengerti?"

Aku berdecak, "Cih, mana mungkin aku mau! Aku ini Voca-_demon_! Dan aku Si Terkuat Nomor 1! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika tau bahwa aku membawa sebuah boneka perempuan! Itu sangat memalukan!"

"Oh. Memalukan, ya? Bukankah perasaan 'memalukan' itu tidak sebanding dengan 'kematian'?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hei, kau berhutang budi padaku, lho. Aku telah menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tau! Tapi kenapa kau bisa menyelamatkan aku yang harusnya sudah mati ini?"

"Oh iya. Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu. Aku ini mempunyai nyawa. Dan kini nyawaku tinggal setengah. Kau tau kenapa?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena, yang setengahnya lagi kuberikan padamu— untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kau paham sekarang?"

Cengo, parno, cengo, parno, cengo, parno... Kata-kata itu berputar-putar di kepalaku. Aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Dan juga, kenapa harus ditolong seorang boneka perempuan? Itu sungguh memalukan!

Aku mendengus, "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku hanya ingin kau membiarkanku di sekitarmu menjadi manusia di malam hari dan membiarkanku menjadi boneka di pagi hari sampai sore hari. Kau paham?"

SHIT!

Gadis ini sangat menyebalkan! Egois! Aku takkan mau menuruti perintahnya! Tapi, jika aku tak menurutinya, bisa-bisa ia akan mengambil setengah nyawanya yang ia berikan padaku— ia akan mengambil kembali nyawanya dan aku akan... Mati?

Uh tidak-tidak! Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir soal itu! Pokoknya, sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah menjaga diriku agar tetap hidup! Aku harus bisa bertahan hidup! Walaupun itu artinya aku harus menuruti segala perkataannya...

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pertama kali?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin aku akan beradaptasi dan mencoba untuk menikmati malamku dengan bebas sebagai manusia."

"Heh? Itu sajakah yang kau ingin lakukan? Pasti ada yang lain."

"Untuk saat ini, itulah yang akan kulakukan. Tapi, tentu saja aku akan balas dendam pada orang yang telah mengutukku itu," gadis itu berbalik dan menatapku tajam.

"Yah, terserah. Aku tak peduli," aku menghembuskan nafas.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo pulang."

"Hah? Pulang? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu. Jadi, kau harus bersikap baik padaku. Mengerti?"

"A-apa katamu?"

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bertanya! Turuti saja semua perkataanku kalau kau masih ingin hidup!"

AAAAAAAHHHHH TTTIIIIDDDAAAAAKKK!

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Mulai sekarang aku akan berpura-pura menjadi saudara kembarmu. Tentu kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" gadis itu menyeringai tanpa beban.

"Uuh...," aku mendengus dan kesal.

"Dan karena namaku hanya Rin, maka mulai saat ini namaku adalah Rin Kagamine."

"HAH? Kau menggunakan margaku? Itu sangat tidak bisa diampuni!"

"Hey Len. Kau hanya perlu diam dan turuti saja perkataanku. Kau mengerti?"

SHIT! Kenapa gadis itu— maksudku boneka itu begitu menyebalkan! Aku ingin segera lepas dari penderitaanku ini! Seseorang, tolonglah aku dari boneka yang sangat menyebalkan itu!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Oh, jadi ini rumahmu ya, Len?"

"Iya! Jangan banyak bertanya, boneka jelek!"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku mengambil nyawaku kembali?"

Len terdiam. Ia menelan ludah kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin nyawanya itu kembali diambil Rin.

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang, kau harus mencoba memanggilku Rin. Mengerti?"

Len mengangguk dan hanya menurut saja.

"Bagus. Coba sekarang kau panggil namaku," Rin memandang Len tajam.

"...R..."

"Ayo katakan!"

"...Ri..."

"Hoi! Kenapa kau memotong-motong nama sembarangan?"

"...Rin..."

"Bagus! Tetaplah memanggilku seperti itu."

Len tersipu malu. Karena, baru kali ini saja ia memanggil nama seorang gadis dengan nama panggilan— nama kecil, bukan marga.

"Ayo masuk. Aku lapar."

"Ternyata boneka bisa lapar juga, ya?" gumam Len sambil mendengus.

"Kau tadi bilang apa Len?"

"Ah, oh. T-tidak kok," Len berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan.

"Yasudah. Jangan buang-buang waktu! Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikmati hidup bahagiaku mulai saat ini!"

"Terserah deh," kata Len berjalan mendekati pintu rumah.

.

**_[The Next Day...]_**

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," Len mengehembuskan nafas panjang.

Kali ini ia berjalan menuju sekolah dengan tidak semangat dan loyo. Karena apa? Karena ada 'boneka Rin' di dalam tasnya. Len ingin membolos dan main di _game center_ sepuasnya. Tapi, Rin— yang 'super duper' mengerikan bagi Len itu, melarang Len untuk membolos dan menyuruh Len berangkat ke sekolah.

"Andai saja saat itu bukan dia yang menolongku..." gumam Len.

Sesampainya di dekat sekolah, Len sedikit heran dengan semua siswa-siswi di sekolahnya— Vocaloid School. Semua siswa-siswi Vocaloid School memandang Len dengan tatapan... Bingung? Atau juga takut? Atau juga kaget? Len yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua tatapan itu mengehtikan langkahnya dan memandangi keadaan sekitar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" katanya sambil mendengus kesal.

Lalu, Kaito muncul. Ia hendak berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan bersiul-siul senang. Sepertinya, tak ada perasaan 'berdosa' ataupun 'bersalah' yang terukir di wajah Kaito. Len yang 'kurang senang' dengan sikap Kaito itu segera berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Kaito.

"Hoi kau! Kaito-_baka_!" teriak Len semakin mendekati Kaito.

"EH?"

Kaito berbalik dan memandangi Len dengan ketakutan dan terkejut. Kaito hendak berjalan sedikit demi sedikit dan kabur. 1.. 2.. 3.. Hyak! Kaito berlari dan kabur dari Len. Ia berteriak ketakutan dan terus berlari.

"Kaito-_baka!_ Jangan lari dariku! Awas kau!"

"Hiiiii, ampuni aku! Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu di Utauloid School! Aku ini, saat itu takut! Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat berada di bawah cengkraman Mikuo! Maafkan aku, Len! Maafkan aku! Gara-gara aku kau menjadi hantu! Dan karena itulah kau sekarang menggentayangiku, kan?"

"Hoi, Kaito-_baka_! Aku ini belum mati! Aku ini Len! Aku ini L-E-N A-S-L-I!" kata Len.

"Hah?"

Kaito berhenti berlari dan berbalik. Kemudian ia menatap Len dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ini benar-benar kau, bos?"

"Iya! Dan, jangan kau kira bahwa aku sudah mati dan menjadi hantu! Kau salah besar!"

"Oh, maaf bos! Kukira kau sudah mati dan tubuhmu dimakan binatang buas...,"

"Jangan bercanda! Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku ini masih hidup!"

"Ah, iya. Maaf bos," Kaito tertawa lebar dengan perasaan tak bersalah.

"Lalu, aku mau tanya kepadamu, Kaito. Kenapa saat itu kau meninggalkanku di sekolah menyebalkan— Utauloid School itu!"

"Ah, saat itu saat itu takut. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat berada di bawah cengkraman Mikuo. Maafkan aku, bos," jawab Len tanpa beban.

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau sudah bilang kalau kau takkan takut pada _baka-yarou_ Mikuo itu? Kau itu penakut, Kaito!"

"Hwaaaa! Iya iya! Aku memang penakut! Makannya itu, maafkan aku, bos,"

"Hoh, begitu ya. Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu, Kaito."

Kaito tersenyum lebar berseri-seri. Wajahnya tampak begitu senang dan berkaca-kaca. Dan, sepertinya ada efek _bling-bling_ disekitarnya. Kemudian Kaito memeluk Len dengan bahagia.

"Hoi, Kaito! Lepaskan aku! _Yaoi_, tau!"Len menolak pelukan Kaito.

Len mendorong Kaito dan lepas dari pelukan Kaito. Kemudian Len membenahi bajunya yang kusut.

"Hehe. Aku begitu senang, bos," jawab Kaito masih dalam wajah senang.

"Lalu, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan semua murid-murid sekolah kita?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau tau, Kaito. Semua murid-murid di sekolah kita— Vocaloid School menatapku dengan tatapan yang cukup aneh. Dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya, kenapa mereka semua seperti itu?" Len memandangi keadaan sekitar yang penuh dengan siswa-siswi Vocaloid School yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah, soal itu...," Kaito garuk-garuk kepala.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu soal itu?"

"Ah, sebenarnya...,"

"Ya ya ya?" kata Len tidak sabar dan dengan tatapan _puppy eye_.

"Aku sudah memberitahu semuanya di pengumuman kalau kau sudah mati, bos. Maaf...,"

Len terdiam dan membatu mendengar perkataan Kaito-_baka_ itu. Kemudian tubuhnya bergetar dan semakin bergetar. _Mereka semua sudah menganggapku mati! Pasti itu penyebab kenapa mereka menatapku dengan tatapan aneh! Mereka telah salah sangka mengira aku sudah mati._ Pikir Len dalam hati.

"HUUAAAA!" Len berteriak keras.

Teriakan Len mengagetkan beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Kemudian Len berlari menyeret Kaito masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan paksa.

"Hoi, bos! Mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah kau diam saja, Kaito-_baka_! Kita akan menuju ruang siaran dan membersihkan nama baikku yang tercemar karena isu kematianku yang kau sebarkan ke semuanya, Kaito!"

.

.

"Mic... mic... mic..." Len menggeledah ruang siaran dan mencari mic.

"Oi bos. Kenapa sampai bongkar-bongkar segala? Mic-nya ada disini," Kaito menunjuk sebuah mic.

"Bagus!"

Len segera berjalan menuju mic dan menggeser tombol ke arah 'ON'.

_"Hya, baik. Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian di kelas. Aku, Len Kagamine dari kelas 1-4 akan memberitahu pada kalian bahwa berita kematianku itu tidak benar! Hanya isapan jempol semata! Jadi, jangan anggap kalau aku ini sudah mati! Kalian paham?"_ Len berbicara di mic tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Kaito hanya bisa cengo melihat Len yang sangat berniat untuk membersihkan nama baiknya itu.

"Baik. Pembersihan nama baikku sudah selesai! Huwaaah," kata Len dengan senang.

"Bos, tapi kenapa kau masih hidup? Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah mati?" tanya Kaito.

"Ah itu,"

"Ada sesuatu, bos?"

"Sebenarnya saat itu-"

.

.

**[To Be Continued...]**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 selesai! Akhirnya! Setelah melewati banyak rintangan yang mengerikan.. Akhirnya Yumi bisa menuliskan chapter 2! xD<strong>

**Arigatou telah membaca fic saya! Terima kasih banyak! xD**

* * *

><p>Len : Kok jadi gini ceritanya? Nyebelin!<p>

Yumi : *Nyengir*

Len : Jangan cuma nyengir, dasar author bodoh!

Kaito : *Tiba-tiba muncul* Sudahlah Len, jangan emosi.

Len : Bagaimana bisa nggak emosi? Auuthor Yumu jelek itu memang nyebelin.

Rin : Hoy Len! Harusnya kau senang!

Len : Bagaimana bisa aku senang kalau aku di bawah kendalimu, Rin!

Rin : *Nyengir*

Kaito : Kumpulan orang bodoh...

* * *

><p><strong>Minna~ Arigatou! Sampailah kita pada penghujung fic ini!<strong>

**Sebelum keluar dari fic ini, author Yumi minta reviewnya ya? ya? ya? *Puppy eye*  
><strong>

**Karena, review kalian sangat membantu Yumi-chan dalam kemajuan menulis fic!**

**Di review, tolong beritahu kesalahan Yumi dalam fic ini! Misalnya typo, misstypo dan sebagainya xD  
><strong>

**Arigatou!**

**_Review please~_  
><strong>


	3. Gotcha! I Got You!

**Yumi-chan Is Back~! Sebenernya Yumi punya cerita yang bagus buat dijadiin fic. Tapi entar aja deh, kapan-kapan xD**

**Fic yang ini sebenarnya udah jadi sekitar 5 hari yang lalu. Tapi males mublish xD  
><strong>

**Daripada terus ngebacot, mendingan lansung aja chapter 3-nya! xD**

* * *

><p>Len : Super Gajeness *nunjuk fic ini*<p>

Rin : Super abal n' super jelek! *nunjuk fic ini*

Kaito : *ikut-ikutan* Banyak typo dan misstypo! *nunjuk fic ini*

Yumi : Oy oy. Kalian bertiga ngapain?

Len : Ngejek fic-mu, author Yumi bego'!

Rin : Yep! Menghina fic-mu!

Kaito : ...

Yumi : Kalian... KENAPA MENGEJEK FIC INI!

Len : Habis, kamu 'kan masih author baru yang nggak becus! xD

Yumi : *shiver-shiver* Ka.. li.. an...

Rin : Fic-mu ini perlu dibuang!

Kaito : Perlu dimusnahkan.

Yumi : KALIAN! KESINI! AKU AKAN MENCEKIK KALIAN SATU PER SATU!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik author Yumi, dan selamanya bukan milik author Yumi! Vocaloid itu punya INTERNET Co.,Ltd, Yamaha Corporation, Zero-G Ltd., Ecapsule Co., Ltd, AH-Software, dan PowerFX Systems AB. Author Yumi hanya punya fic GaJe, abal, jelek, dan nggak nyambung ini!<strong>

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, Abal, Jelek, typo & misstypo *kalau ada***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Len's Days ©Kukio 'Yumi'-Chan**

**Chapter 3: Gotcha! I Got You!  
><strong>

**Rated : T  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Boss, tapi kenapa kau masih hidup? Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah mati?" Kaito bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah itu,"

"Ada sesuatu, boss?"

"Sebenarnya saat itu-"

"Saat itu kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya beruntung saja bisa selamat. Kaito, ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Aku ingin segera duduk di kelas...," jawabku menyembunyikan dan berusaha menutup-nutupi.

Hampir saja aku mengatakan kalau aku ditolong oleh sebuah boneka! Tapi, jika aku mengatakannya sekarang, mungkin akan terjadi hal buruk dalam sekolah. Dan juga, mana ada yang percaya bahwa aku ditolong oleh sebuah boneka— lebih tepatnya boneka yang sialan itu?

"Boss, _baka-yarou _Mikuo itu belum tahu kalau boss belum meninggal. Apa baik-baik saja jika dibiarkan?"

"Saat ini, biarkan saja _baka-yarou_ itu tidak mengetahui bahwa aku masih hidup. Secepatnya aku akan memberi 'kejutan' padanya bahwa aku masih hidup."

"Ah, begitu...," Kaito memandangiku tajam.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya sedikit curiga pada boss,"

Aku menjitak Kaito tepat di keningnya, "Dasar kaki tangan yang tidak setia! Bagaimana kau bisa mencurigai bossmu sendiri!"

"Habis, aku masih sedikit penasaran soal bagaimana boss bisa hidup..."

"Sudahlah! Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku ini beruntung bisa hidup! Aku tidak dibantu oleh siapa-sia-"

Duak!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sebuah benda kecil yang 'meninju' pingganggku. Aku merasakan hal aneh! Aku melihat ke belakang_—_ lebih tepatnya ke arah tasku. Dan kulihat, boneka Rin itu mengepalkan jarinya di dekat pinggangku. Cih, rupanya dia yang meninju pinggangku! Pasti dia marah karena aku bilang kalau aku ini selamat karena tidak dibantu siapa-siapa. Dasar boneka egois yang menyebalkan! Pasti dia ingin aku mengatakan kalau aku diselamatkan olehnya! Cih, jadi, mulai sekarang aku harus bersikap berlawanan dan bertolak belakang dari sifat asliku? Ah, sungguh menyebalkan! Seharusnya aku tidak usah bertemu dengannya sama sekali!

"boss, kenapa? Apa sesuatu telah menyenggol pinggangmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya bukuku saja," aku berusaha mengelak.

"Ah, aku kira ada sesuatu..."

"Tidak kok, tidak! Ayo kita cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas! Pelajaran hampir mau dimulai!" aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kaito yang kaki tanganku hanya bisa menurut saja dan mengikutiku. Dia memang kaki tanganku yang (bisa dibilang) paling setia. Tapi, daritadi ia terus menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Ia pasti menyadari sesuatu yang tidak biasanya kulakukan. Cih, ini semua gara-gara boneka itu! Grr-

"Boss, nanti sepulang sekolah jangan lupa, ada perkumpulan geng kita," kata Kaito sambil membaca buku catatan kecil.

"Ah, iya. Aku tahu. Semuanya bisa datang, 'kan?"

"Semoga saja semuanya datang, boss!"

"Bagus. Siapakan semua bahan-bahan untuk rapat! Setelah kau selesai menyiapkan dan menata bahan-bahan untuk rapat itu, aku akan ke ruang rapat secepatnya. Aku masih punya satu urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sendiri," kataku sambil berwajah serius.

"Ah, baik, boss! _Roger_! Aku akan melaksanakan sebaik-baiknya! Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ransel boss isinya penuh? Biasanya boss tak pernah membawa tas yang isinya penuh," Kaito memperhatikan tasku.

Aku segera menutupi tasku dengan tubuhku dan tanganku sebisa mungkin, "Ah, sekarang aku hanya lebih rajin membawa buku."

"Nggak biasanya. Biasanya boss hanya membawa beberapa buku tulis ke sekolah," Kaito garuk-garuk kepala.

"Udah deh! Aku Cuma mau coba untuk berubah!"

"HAAA?" Kaito terlihat kaget mendengar perkataanku.

Ia mendekatiku kemudian memegangi pundakku dengan kedua tangannya. Dan Kaito itu menatapku tajam dengan wajah heran.

"Kau sungguh benar-benar bossku 'kan? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, boss. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu berubah? Kenapa dalam waktu satu hari kau bisa berubah drastis seperti ini? Apa saat jatuh dari atap Utauloid School, kepala boss terbentur sesuatu sehingga ada yang salah dengan jalan pikiran boss? K-"

"Diamlah, BaKaito! Kau tidak usah heran kenapa aku begini! Lebih baik kau diam saja mengenai sesuatu yang berubah dariku! Jangan berkomentar mengenai sifatku yang berubah, mengerti?"

"Iya deh, boss. Aku ngerti," Kaito cemberut dan merasa semakin heran dengan tingkah lakuku.

"Cih, menyebalkan," gumamku sambil berjalan cepat mendahului Kaito.

Kenapa semua ini berubah seperti ini? Apa aku harus melakukan hal-hal yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat asliku karena kedatangan boneka itu— boneka gadis sialan yang ingin kubunuh itu! Uh, sampai kapan boneka menyebalkan dan egois itu akan menempel dan bergantung kepadaku? Selamanya? Oh tidak!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kulihat dan kudengar Len sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang yang sudah aku ketahui siapa— pasti anak buahnya. Anak buah Len itu semakin mendesak Len dan semakin mengatakan semua hal yang menyimpang tentang kelakuan Len. Yah, aku tahu. Len pasti berkelakuan menyimpang dan bertolak belakang dari sifat aslinya karena ada aku yang ikut dengannya ke sekolah— di dalam tasnya. Biarkan saja ia harus mengubah sifatnya itu. Sifat jeleknya yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak nakal itu harus dihilangkan. Aku akan membantunya untuk berubah demi dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah! Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku ini beruntung bisa hidup! Aku tidak dibantu oleh siapa-sia-"

Duak!

Aku meninju pinggang Len sekuat tenaga. Jadi, dia tidak mau mengakui aku sebagai penyelamatnya, ya? Dasar! Aku sudah memberikan setengah nyawaku padanya! Dan dia tidak berterima kasih? Dasar menyebalkan! Aku bersumpah, aku akan membuat dirinya berubah sikapnya yang seperti raja itu! Aku akan menyadarkan dia bahwa menjadi anak berkelakuan buruk seperti itu harus dihilangkan— harus dimusnahkan! Sifat yang tidak mau menghargai dan menghormati orang lain itu harus dihilangkan karena menjadi penyakit dalam hati!

.

Len sudah sampai di kelasnya. Aku bisa mengetahuinya— dengan melihatnya dari celah-celah tas Len yang seratnya tidak begitu rapat. Aku bisa melihat sudah banyak murid yang berkumpul dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Kelas, iya. Inilah ruang kelas. Tempat belajar dan menyerap pelajaran. Andai saja aku bisa terus bersekolah...

"Baik, anak-anak, duduklah segera di kursi kalian masing-masing. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Terdengar suara guru laki-laki memasuki kelas. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah guru itu. Guru laki-laki berambut _dark-brown_ dan menggunakan kacamata, dengan pakaian yang rapi dan serba hitam— kecuali kemeja yang ia pakai di balik jas berwarna hitam. Aku cengo dan terkejut seketika melihat siapa itu! Aku menyadari itu adalah dia. Iya! Itu adalah dia!

Tanpa kusadari, aku gemetaran karena melihat guru berambut _dark-brown_ itu. Cih, kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus bertemu dengannya? Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini! Apakah mungkin aku harus kabur darinya terlebih dahulu? Atau malah muncul di hadapannya?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Baik, anak-anak, duduklah segera di kursi kalian masing-masing. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Kiyoteru Hiyama— Kiyo-_sensei_ memasuki kelas. Ia membawa beberapa buku dengan judul yang berbeda-beda. Kiyo-_sensei_ adalah guru _multi-lesson_ yang mengajar beberapa pelajaran yang berbeda. Sungguh guru yang berbakat dan hebat! Kabarnya, dia lulus dari bangku kuliah saat berumur 14 tahun. Itulah yang membuat semua murid-murid terkagum-kagum padanya. Termasuk juga Len. Len ingin menjadi seperti Kiyo-_sensei__—_ menjadi anak pintar!

.

.

"Hei hei! Tadi saat mengajar, Kiyo-_sensei_ keren sekali, ya!"

"Iya iya! Kau benar! Keren sekali! Aku jadi semakin nge-_fans_ sama dia!"

"Huh, pembicaraan siswi-siswi setiap hari," Len kesal mendengar permbicaraan semua gadis di kelasnya yang selalu memuji-muji Kiyo-_sensei_. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menjadi seperti Kiyo-_sensei_.

"Boss,"

Kaito berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa beberapa batang es krim vanilla di pelukan tangannya. Sudah bisa diduga Kaito akan melakukan kebiasaanya— makan es krim vanilla.

"Kenapa, BaKaito?" jawab Len sinis.

"Kau mau makan es krim?" Kaito menyodorkan satu batang es krim kepada Len.

Len mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil es krim yang ditawarkan Kaito— es krim rasa _banana_ sambil berkata, "Thanks."

"Boss, apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaito dan menatap Kaito dengan tatapan tajam dan aneh.

"Hah? Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Yah, aku cuma mau tanya, sih."

"..."

"Apa ada, boss?"

"Senenarnya dulu waktu kecil aku punya seseorang yang aku sukai, sih. Rambutnya berwarna hijau tosca dan biasanya diikat _ponytails _dua ke samping-" jawab Len terlihat berfikir.

"HAH? Rambut _green torquoise_ dan _ponytails _dua ke samping? Maksudmu si Miku Hatsune?" Kaito terbelalak mendengar perkataan Len dan es krim-es krim yang ia bawa hampir terjatuh semua.

"Iya, dulu aku menyukainya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Len bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Kaito garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yasudah. Nanti kita ketemu lagi di ruang pertemuan geng kita."

"_Roger_, boss!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saat ini jam pulang sekolah. Dengan cepat-cepat, aku mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi. Kenapa aku bersembunyi? Karena aku harus melakukan sebuah pembicaraan penting dengan boneka sialan yang kubawa di tasku ini. Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk aku berbicara empat mata dengan boneka itu. Tempat yang kudapatkan adalah Ruang Kebersihan— Ruang yang cukup kecil dan di dalamnya terdapat beberapa alat kebersihan seperti sapu, pel, pembersih debu, serok, tampat sampah, sikat, sulak, dll.

Aku menurunkan tasku di lantai dan kubuka tasku, "Hei kau boneka sialan, keluar!"

Boneka Rin— maksudku boneka sialan itu keluar dari tasku sambil berwajah muram dan kesal. Ia sepertinya sangat marah dan memancarkan aura hitam yang mengelilingi seluruh Ruang Kebersihan— menciptakan atmosfer hitam di sekeliling Ruang Kebersihan.

"Kau harus disini sampai aku kembali," aku kembali memakai tasku.

"Hah? Enak saja! Kau sudah tidak mengakuiku sebagai penyelamatmu di depan anak buahmu! Dan sekarang, apakah kau harus meninggalkanku disini? Dasar _yarou_!"

"Cerewet! Diam saja kau, boneka menyebalkan! Aku sudah berbaik hati memperbolehkanmu ada di dalam tasku dan menyebabkan Kaito terus mendesakku dengan tatapan heran seperti itu! Seharusnya kau juga berterima kasih padaku karena aku tidak membuangmu ke tempat sampah!"

"Ingat kau, Len! Kau hidup dengan setengah nyawaku! Kau jangan membantah perkataanku, mengerti?"

Aku berdecak, "Uh,"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah kelas I sambil bersiul-siul dan bernyanyi riang. Hari ini aku merasa senang karena hari ini adalah hari yang cukup baik bagiku. Andai saja hari ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus, pasti hatiku menjadi lebih senang! Memang asyik jika _mood_ hatiku dalam keadaan senang seperti ini.

Aku mengentikan langkahku. Kulihat ada Len Kagamine, si Voca-_demon— _dan juga teman masa kecilku, sedang berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk ke kanan ke kiri. Aku rasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Sebaiknya kuikuti dia.

Dia akhirnya masuk ke dalam Ruang Kebersihan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi, aku mendengar bahwa Len sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di dalam Ruang Kebersihan. Aku melangkah perlahan-lahan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara yang berisik dan menguping pembicaraan Len. Bisa jadi pembicaraan yang kudengar ini adalah pembicaraan penting yang bisa-bisa sangat berharga! Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu Ruang Kebersihan. Aku menempelkan telingaku di pintu dan mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan Len.

"Hei kau boneka sialan, keluar!"

Boneka? Apa maksdunya?

"Kau harus disini sampai aku kembali."

"Hah? Enak saja! Kau sudah tidak mengakuiku sebagai penyelamatmu di depan anak buahmu! Dan sekarang, apakah kau harus meninggalkanku disini? Dasar _yarou_!"

"Cerewet! Diam saja kau, boneka menyebalkan! Aku sudah berbaik hati memperbolehkanmu ada di dalam tasku dan menyebabkan Kaito terus mendesakku dengan tatapan heran seperti itu! Seharusnya kau juga berterima kasih padaku karena aku tidak membuangmu ke tempat sampah!"

"Ingat kau, Len! Kau hidup dengan setengah nyawaku! Kau jangan membantah perkataanku, mengerti?"

"Uh."

"Nah, jadi jangan buat aku marah, Len. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya iya, boneka bodoh! Aku mengerti!"

Boneka? Jadi daritadi Len berbicara dengan boneka? Seorang Voca-_demon_ dan Si Terkuat Nomor 1 sedang berbicara dengan boneka? Hihi, ini akan jadi informasi yang menarik! Dan pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mahal harganya.

Blam! Aku membuka pintu Ruang Kebersihan. Len melihatku dengan mata terkejut dan syok.

"_Gotcha, I got you, Len!_"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Gotcha, I got you, Len!_"

Aku kaget dan super syok_— _rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang juga saat 'dia' yang berdiri di hadapanku ini mengetahui aku sedang berbicara dengan boneka.

"Hehe, Halo, Len. Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara. Iya, 'kan?"

"K-kau... Miku Hatsune..."

"Yup, aku sudah tahu kalau kau berbicara dengan boneka, Len. Jadi, apa pembelaanmu soal ini?"

"Miku, kau tidak usah ikut campur! Ini masalahku dan kau tidak usah mencampuri urusanku! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, mengerti?"

"Tidak bisa begitu, Len. Jika aku sudah mendengar semua itu, maka kau dalam masalah besar. Hehe."

"Masalah besar?"

"Yep, kau akan kujadikan pesuruhku," Miku memainkan jari-jarinya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Pesuruh? Enak saja!"

"Aku sudah tahu rahasiamu, lho. Jadi, kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi, Len. Hehe."

_WHAT_? Apa-apaan ini? Aku harus menuruti perkataan Miku? Dan juga harus menuruti perkataan boneka Rin sialan ini? Itu berarti, sekarang aku ada di dalam.. Dua kendali gadis yang berbeda? _Oh No! Why this happens to me! Help me from that two girls!_

.

.

_**[To Be Continued]**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:**

Yey! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter tiganya! Aku buat chapter ini sambil ngebut soalnya ada temenku di twitter yang minta apdet cepet. OwO

Fine! OK, ini dia apdetnya! Awalnya aku nggak berniat masukin Miku dalam chapter ini. Tapi entah kenapa terbayang begitu saja di kepalaku (?) Jadi langsung aku tulis deh! Yey! Yak, sekian ucapan Gaje saya. Sebaiknya, jangan pikirkan segala ucapan gaje dan nggak mutu saya selama ini. Gomennasai.

**Review Please minna!**

**R**  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>W<strong>


	4. Discontinued Ringkasan fic ini

**A/N :**

**Hello minna-san~! Saya muncul lagi setelah sekian lama ditelan buaya di kolam Pak Praptopo (?)**

**Oke, saya muncul bukan untuk melanjutkan fic saya**. **Melainkan untuk memberitahu bahwa SEMUA FIC SAYA DISCONTINUED. SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENULIS FIC LAGI SAMPAI KAPANPUN. SAYA AKAN MENJADI SILENT READER DI FANDOM VOCALOID SELAMANYA.**

**Oke, karena saya terlalu jahat tidak mau membuat fic lagi, saya hanya akan memberitahu ringkasan fic yang telah saya tulis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ringkasan Cerita Len's Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Oke,yang pasti intinya, Len menjadi tertekan dibawah ancaman Hatsune Miku, teman masa kecilnya dan Rin Kagamine, yang merupakan boneka hidup dan terus membayangi Len.<p>

Rin yang merasa terancam akan kedatangan Miku, segera membuat taktik untuk membuat Miku menjauh dari Len TANPA MENYEBARKAN KABAR BAHWA LEN MEMBAWA BONEKA GADIS YANG HIDUP, dirinya.

Oke, pelan tapi pasti, Miku mulai merasa mengancam Len bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan lagi baginya. Setelah sekitar satu bulan, Miku membebaskan Len dari 'ancamannya'. Dan anehnya lagi, Miku tidak menyebarkan gosip tentang Len yang membawa sebuah boneka gadis yang hidup.

Rin merasa senang karena sekarang hanya dirinya-lah yang bisa mengancam Len. Dan, hari-hari Len dibawah ancaman Rin terus berlanjut.

Dan suatu hari, Len menemukan orang yang mengutuk Rin yang ternyata adalah gurunya, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Setelah Len meminta untuk mengembalikan Rin seperti semula, Kiyo hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada cara untuk membuat Rin kembali.

Len marah kepada Kiyo dan bertanya kenapa ia mengutuk Rin sampai seperti ini. Kiyo menjawab, karena Rin adalah ancaman bagi keluarga Hiyama. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi setelah itu, ia berjanji akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Rin bisa kembali menjadi semula.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kiyo memanggil Len beserta Rin ke ke kantornya untuk mencoba ramuan agar Rin bisa kembali seperti semula. Tapi sayang, setelah meminum ramuan itu, kutukan yang ada pada Rin tidak hilang. Tapi, kini Rin bisa berubah menjadi manusia kapanpun ia mau.

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat kemudian, Len menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Rin lebih dari apapun, walau ia tahu bahwa Rin adalah boneka setengah manusia. Rin yang shock mendengar perkataan Len, akhirnya meninggalkan Len dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan melompat ke samudera yang sangat luas.<p>

Len yang menyadari Rin akan melompat, mencoba semua cara agar Rin mengurungkan niatnya agar tidak melompat. Tapi sayangnya, Rin sudah memiliki tekad yang bulat untuk melompat. Sebelum melompat, Rin sempat mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Len lebih dari apapun. Tapi terlambat, Rin sudah melompat dan meninggal.

* * *

><p>3 tahun kemudian saat Len masuk SMA, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Rin. Bedanya, rambutnya terlihat lebih panjang. Ternyata gadis itu adalah reinkarnasi dari Rin.<p>

Lalu dimulailah kehidupan cinta Len dengan gadis itu.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, endingnya memang nggantung nggak jelas gitu. Gomen. Oh ya, dadah~ terima kasih atas bantuan dan saran-saran anda yang telah anda berikan kepada saya. Arigatou untuk semuanya *sembah sujud*<br>**


End file.
